Hidden Feelings
by Angel Sleeping
Summary: This is a Song Fic I wrote about Claire as she pushes Kai away even though she knows she is in love with him. I think it is really cute :3 Rated T just to be safe. A couple lines imply adult themes.


**A/N : This is my first fanfic on this site, and also my first song-fic EVER. I really hope you all enjoy it. I know I am incredibly proud with how it turned out. The song is " The Walk - Imogen Heap " and I would recommend this song to anyone honestly. The moment I heard this song, I knew what I wanted to do with it. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Any comments on it would be appreciated, good or bad. But if you have something bad to say about it, please be nice as you say it :3**

***

_Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself,  
Stop that now, cos you and I were never meant to be_

These feelings throw me off, my stomach is in knots when I see him. But I know this doesn't matter. He belongs to another. Well, not technically. My best friend likes him, so maybe.. No! Him and I will never be.

_I think you better leave; it's not safe in here,  
I feel a weakness coming on._

As I sit at home, laying on my bed looking up at the roof, I hear a knock at my door. In he walks before I can answer. That charming smile on his lips. His chocolate eyes piercing my very soul. "No." I whispered. "You can't be here. You have to leave, now." I see him smirk in response. He has to leave, I tell myself. I don't know if I can keep saying no..

_Alright then (Alright then) I could keep your number for a rainy day,  
That's where this ends, no mistakes no misbehaving,_

As I watch him standing, back against the wall, eyes on me I can't help but stare. He isn't actually taken, I remind myself. Maybe a one time thing. Show us both this is not meant to be. Just once, nothing more and nothing less. I won't keep this going.

_Oh, I was doing so well, can we just be friends,  
I feel a weakness coming on._

He walks to the bed, and sits beside me. An arms length away that feels like it could close with the slightest breathe. "Kai.." I can't think of the words to say, the words I should be saying. I had kept my distance, I had stopped myself before. I kept us at just friends, and for what? Just to have it all thrown away now? All I wanted was friendship, but now I don't know if that'll be enough. Why do I keep saying no?

_It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, Yeah,_

This isn't what I planned when I came to Mineral Town. I was looking for a new life, a fresh start. Sure, I wanted to find somebody. Find that special someone who would complete me. But not him. It was not supposed to happen this way. Popuri loves him, so I have to stop this. I don't want to feel bad anymore..

_No it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault._

"You're beautiful Claire" He mumbles as he moves just a tad closer. "You're an angel, a being sent here to make my life whole. Why do you keep running from me?" I see the pain in his eyes, and I almost relent. But no, I can't. Not after my hard work at trying to stop this. This isn't how my life should be. I don't want to see the pain in his eyes, he knows it kills me, but he hopes I will change my mind. I can't. I don't want to hear the love in his voice, that should be for Popuri, not me. This whole mess is his fault.

_Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself,  
Stop that now; you're as close as it gets without touching me,_

He moves closer still, so close I feel the heat of his body. "Kai," saying his name at this proximity makes my heart twist and my stomach flutter. "You're too close now. Please, back up. I need you to back away from me." But he doesn't listen. He leans in, our faces inches from each other and gazes into my eyes. "Tell me Claire," His voice hoarse from longing. "Tell me if that is truly what you want."

_Oh no, don't make it harder than it already is,  
Mmm, I feel a weakness coming on._

My breathe catches in my throat. What do I say now. He's so close. I could lean forward, only slightly, and feel our lips touch. Oh how I have longed for that. He has never been this close to me before. This is getting harder. His scent is intoxicating. It's driving me insane. I want to say yes, tell him that is what I want. But with him so close, the warmth of his breathe on my skin, it's getting harder and harder to think clear.

_It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, Yeah,_

When I came here, I started anew. Everything was working for me, I had great friends, a great life here on my farm. Then that faithful summer he came to town. I never planned to fall in love. I never planned to need to feel his touch as I do now. I don't want this, this isn't the life I dreamed of.

_No it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault._

Staring into his eyes, the eyes that haunt my dreams, I know I'm at a cross road. Which path do I choose, which is right? This was never meant to be. This is his fault for barging into my life and changing it all.

_Big trouble losing control,  
Primary resistance at a critical low,_

His hand comes up, and runs his fingers through my hair. "Your hair is like gold, and as bright as the sun. You can brighten up even the dreariest days. I search for my eternal summer, and I have found that in you." as his fingers continue to stroke my hair, I feel myself relax. I can't keep saying no. My feelings are no longer mine to control. I don't think I have the strength to resist him any longer.

_On the double gotta get a hold,  
Point of no return one second to go,_

He's whispering in my ear, sweet nothings every girl would love to hear. The promises of a better tomorrow, of a life I've always wanted. No. I must control myself. I'm at the point, where one wrong word, one wrong look, and this could go too far. I need to catch my breathe. I need to regain my thoughts.

_No response on any level, red alert this vessels under siege,  
Total overload, systems down, they've got control,_

I try to stand, but my legs betray me. I try to speak, but no sound comes out. I can no longer think for myself. All I feel is him, all I can think of is him. As his lips touch my neck, I know everything is lost. We've crossed that point of no return. He's in control now, and I'm just an empty shell unable to think of anything but him. "Kai.."

_There's no way out, we are surrounded,  
Give in, give in and relish every minute of it_

As his arms encircle my waist, mine automatically wrap around his neck. There is no point in fighting it any longer. His lips find mine, and the kiss speaks volumes. The love, the passion, the feelings are all there, in that one kiss. I know I'm lost now. There is no way I can ever say no to this man again. I want him, even if it's just for now. Every minute he is mine is like a slice of heaven.

_Freeze, or make it forever, I feel a weakness coming on._

The kiss is heightened, his hands roaming freely over my body, and mine returning the favour. I feel myself losing myself further and further to the kiss. I feel my knees going weak, and my heart beating uncontrollably for this man. This man I know I can love forever. But even knowing these feelings, I stop. I have to know now. I have to know where we stand now. As he looks at me, confused and hurt once again, I tell him he has to choose. "Kai, either we stop now, or we do this for real. No more hiding, no more lies. I want you all to myself, so choose now."

_It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, Yeah,_

After my words are spoken, all he does is look at me. His face shows confusion, and fear. How could I be so stupid. Of course he doesn't want me for anything more than fun. Who was I kidding, thinking he felt something more than lust towards me. This is not what I wanted. I wanted a life free from this drama, free from this pain. How could I be so stupid for letting myself feel like this?

_No it's not meant to be like this, it's just what I don't need,  
Why make me feel like this, it's definitely all your fault._

A minute has passed, and he still has not answered me. As I start to push him away, feeling the tears forming in my eyes, he stops me. "No don't push me away Claire. Of course I want you. I want you and only you. I was trying to think of how to present this to you, and if it would scare you away.." and with that, he pulled out a blue feather from his pocket. My jaw dropped, and my heart skipped a beat. "M..Marriage?" I ask tentatively. He smiles and says yes. "I love you Claire. Will you accept my feather and become my wife?" For a minute I can't breathe, let alone think. Marriage, so soon? This is not something I need so early in my life. Damn Kai for making me feel this way. But even as I think that I start smiling.

_Feel like this la la la la la la la la  
It's all your fault (Feel like this) la la la la la la la la  
It's all your fault (Feel like this) la la la la la la la la  
It's all your fault (Feel like this) la la la la la la la la  
It's all your fault_

I kiss him with as much passion and love as I have. This man before me is my everything. He has changed my life, diverted me from the path in which I set for myself. I know feelings will be hurt, I know people will talk and try to say this won't work. But right then, none of that matters. All the reason I had for saying no in the past were insignificant. The only thing I needed in my life now was him. "Of course I will accept your feather Kai. I love you with all my heart, no matter how much I tried to hide it". The smile on his face was radiant, and contagious. Yes, these feelings, they are all his fault, and I wouldn't change a thing about it.

****

**A/N : Read and Review please!**


End file.
